


It doesn't hurt to share

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Breeding Kink, Double Penetration, F/M, Knotting, Rape, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, Xenophilia, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Threesome that involves anal sex<br/>Prompt: Non-con where Peter is the alpha and Allison is his toy, even better if Derek is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It doesn't hurt to share

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Rape throughout with some violence

"Such a pretty girl" Peter purrs, hand keeping the Argent girl pinned to the wall making sure to press one of his claws against her throat. A warning. "Such a pretty little bitch."

He presses his over hand to her core. Hears her suck in a breath and whimper escapes her throat as he moves his hand up to squeeze her breasts sharply, letting his claws tear through the material.

"Going to fuck you right here, right where dear aunt Kate died." He whispers the words into her ear, taking great joy out of the way she trembles in his grip and cries. It had been all to easy to lure her here, back to the house where they had almost killed him. Almost. Too easy to get her away from her hunter family or that excuse of a wolf McCall.

"...Please. Please don't..." Allison whispered. She cried out when he threw her, pushing her to the ground not far from the dried blood. He watches her scramble to her hands and knees trying to escape. Peter allowed himself to smile, he was going to enjoy this. It had been a while, there hadn't been time with recent events and now he had at Argent at his feet, just waiting to be filled.

He grabs her ankles, pulling her back and feeling himself grow hard at her cries. He flips her onto her back grabbing her wrists in one hand when she tries to fight back, backhanding her with the other.

She bruises easily.

"Gonna breed you up good." He growls. Reaching down to tear through her dress, bra and underwear with ease and watching the blood rise through the surface. "Gonna fill you with my pups."

Her cries spur him on as pushes his pants and boxers down, pulling his cock free and giving it a few tugs feeling it grow thicker in his hand.

He slams into her in one thrust, burying himself at the hilt and sighing at the cry of pain from the girl under him, her back arching off of the floor and eyes wide. He knows he won't last long, not with the tight clench of her cunt around him, her cries and pleas for him to stop. He wants to tie her, really humiliate the young huntress to be.

There would be plenty of time for that.

He curls his fingers around her throat, reaching down to wrap around his growing knot as he fucks into her, hunching his hips to really drive into her, their hips slapping together in a lewd sound that echoes through the house.

She sobs when he comes, flooding her womb, watches whatever remained of her fight leave as her head hits the floor. Tears streaming from her closed eyes and blood dripping from her split lip.

"What would they say about you?" Peter asked lightly, pulling out and zipping his pants up and watching his come leak from her. "Doesn't matter, you won't see them again."

"They'll come looking." Allison whispered.

Peter snarled, fisting his hand into her hair and pulling her across the floor.

 

He throws her against the wall, grabbing her wrist and securing the metal cuff around it. He repeats the action with her other wrist.

"We're deep under the house, only a Hale could navigate this part of the tunnels." Peter explained. He hadn't used this particular room for years, though he was thankful it had remained untouched. The chains were long enough that Allison could move around part of the room freely and there was a thin mattress for her to sleep on.

He makes a point of slipping the key into his pocket.

"I'll see you later pet"

 

He keeps a hand on her jaw already seeing the bruises bloom under his grip, she doesn't dare try and bite him, she's learning her place. But that doesn't mean she should stop crying, stop pleading.

Oh how he loves to hear her cry.

He pulls out, letting go of her jaw and pushing her face away and walking around Allison, she doesn't move as he strips off.

"Time to make you mine." He growled, letting himself shift. Feels his bones break and stretch, the fur beginning to sprout and grow until it covered his entire body and fangs dropping. He can't talk in this form, but it doesn't matter he can make Allison listen.

His cock has already slipped it's sheathe, cool air hitting his tip. Allison whimpers when he climbs onto her, huge paws wrapping around her ribs not caring when he cuts into her skin. Allison cries out and tries to pull away and Peter snarls setting his teeth against the back of her neck and the girl freezes immediately. Without a hand to guide him he rocked his hips, cock sliding against her, eventually catching and sliding in with a tug. Allison cried out again, her entire body tensing and crying louder. Peter didn't give her a chance to get used to her before he pulled out until just the tip remained in and slammed in again, letting go of her throat and knocking Allison down and digging his claws in deeper and breathing in the mixed scents of her blood joining the smell of their juices.

Peter ground in, spurred on by Allison's tears, his cock never pulling out more than an inch as he rutted hard into her. He wants to bite her, to really make her his, his little breeding bitch. That would really hurt the Argent's. But then he wouldn't be able to see her marks. His knot swelled and he thrusted in, locking him in and with that he was coming, only letting him fuck deeper and harder, pleasure burned through him and he let out a satisfied howl.

Allison cried underneath him, trying to move. There was no point though, she wasn't going anywhere and neither was he.

He was hesitant to withdraw even after his knot had gone down and the come had begun to leak from her. He did eventually, shifting back with a laugh.

He pushed his fingers in, coating them in his come and smearing it over her tear stained face.

"Get used to it pet. It won't be the last time." Allison hung her head, face crumpled in pain. "Rest, you're going to need it."

He's been looking forward to this for days, he's been going without just for the purpose of taking everything tonight.

The moon sings and Allison will scream with it.

 

 

Peter walks through the tunnels slowly, anticipation burning in his veins as he walks.

He pauses when he hears a snarl, quickly followed by a cry of pain echo against the walls. Raising an eye eyebrow, he walks, as he gets closer he recognises the smell of sex, of Allison.

He laughs as he recognises the second scent. So his secret is a secret no longer.

Peter steps into the room and takes in the sight before him.

His nephew, half shifted and cock buried in her cunt and teeth buried in her shoulder, blood dripping down her chest, he has a hand wrapped around her throat as he pulls her against his cock.

Derek locks eyes with Peter and snarls, Peter holds his hands up and laughs.

"So you found my pet? Pretty isn't she?" He asks.

Derek doesn't answer, more focused on fucking Allison, claiming and breeding her. Her chains are broken and there are fresh bruises blooming on her face.

Peter walks up, ignoring Derek's warning growl, Allison whimpers as his teeth sink in harder.

"Now now Derek, you have to learn to share. I found her after all." 

He wasn't expecting Derek to ever find Allison, but on a moon everything is heightened and so much better. Peter unzipped his pants, pulling his cock free and walking over to Allison, dragging it across her lips.

"Open wide." He murmured. 

Allison obeyed, Derek chose that moment to thrust harder into her and pushing her head against Peter, forcing her to swallow him with a cry. Peter throws his head back and lets Derek lead the way, fucking Allison and effectively making Peter fuck her throat.

They came at the same moment, Derek howling and locking inside of her while Peter gripped the back of her head and forced her to swallow his load.

"What do you say Derek? Want to share my toy? Breed her with our pups and build the pack again?" He reached down to press his fingers to Allison's clit, rubbing in hard circles and holding Derek's gaze as Allison writhes beneath him. Derek's eyes shut as Allison tremble and comes aground his cock, hips thrusting instinctively.

"Yes." He growled, pulling free when his knot goes down enough.

"Good." Peter stands, walking around to nudge him out of the way and driving his still hardening cock home in one thrust.

With Derek's come slicking the way it was even easier to fuck harder into her, digging his claws into her hips, enjoying the feel of her blood against his skin. Derek growled, moving forward to drag his tongue over the bite marks.

"Why not turn her? Why hide her?"

Peter pulled out suddenly, pushing Allison to the ground with a growl.

"Where's the fun in that?" Peter asked. Grabbing Allison by the throat and dragging her back up to her feet. "You can't mark a wolf." He pressed his lips to her shoulder, sucking the blood from the wound. "She can't suffer."

"Please..." Allison whispered. "I never did anything wrong."

"You're a hunter." Derek snapped. "You're an Argent!" He stormed forward and kissed her roughly, teeth sinking into her lip, Peter allowed it, grabbing onto her wrists to stop her from moving anymore. He could smell Derek's arousal spike again, God, he loved the moon.

"I want her ass." Derek growled.

"Derek, Derek no please." Allison pulled at Peter's grip, legs kicking out at Derek.

He laughed and grabbed them, claws digging into her thighs.

"Turn her around. We'll take her at the same time."

Derek's eyes glowed with anticipation, smiling before he spins her around, one hand grabbing her shoulder and the other pressing two fingers into her cunt and using his come coated fingers to spread her apart. Peter scoffed, he wouldn't have shown nearly as much kindness. He waits for Derek to push in with a groan before he guides his own cock into her waiting cunt. Allison cries out, scent shot with pain as her head falls to his shoulder.

"Floor." Derek growls, claws scratching down Allison's back.

Peter chuckles, happy to comply and in one movement he's on his back, Allison forcibly straddling him as Derek hunches behind her, thrusting his hips in an animalistic manner. Peter doesn't even have to do anything, Derek's movements force Allison to ride him and with Derek's cock she feels even tighter.

"Don't cry pet." Peter purrs, even if he does love it entirely too much. "You're going to get used to this one day."

His words only make Allison cry more, tears and blood drip to his chest, she must be finally realising that she'll never leave. 

Peter feels his balls tighten and his knot begin to swell as Derek's thrusts get even more frantic and desperate, pushing on Allison until she was almost lying on Peter, face a mere inch from his own, Derek's back covers her own as he Peter takes the full weight of them both, claws pressing into the back of Allison's neck and forcing her to kiss him. She tastes like blood and come and he swallows her cry when Derek gives one final thrust and locks in and Peter knows he can feel the knot in her ass, the pulsing of his cock and the sensation is too much.

He shifts fully, Allison crying out in shock and Derek yelping in surprise as Peter throws Derek onto his back and sandwiches Allison between them, giant paws keeping her thighs spread as he ruts into her, cock growing even bigger with his shift, pulling a groan of pleasure from Derek.

He makes Allison look at him when he comes, knot locking him in and flooding her with his come.

"How does it feel, Allison?" Derek asks "being fucked and tied by two Hales at once?" He takes the words from Peter's mouth and Peter knows he's done well by his nephew. "Do you think Scott will ever look at you again once he smells us inside you? Smells our pups?"

Peter thrusts into her again, cunt tightening around his knot, Derek smirks at him from over Allison's shoulder.

Peter is so glad they can share.

 

By the time the sun rises, even Peter must admit he aches a bit, Allison has long since passed out, completely filled and Peter can't wait to see who's seed will take route in the young huntress.

"There's an alpha pack" Derek says, pulling his jacket on.

"Oh I know, Deucalion and his followers"

"What do you plan on doing?"

Peter smiles and walks with Derek to the door, glancing over at Allison as he closes the door.

"Sharing"

 

 


End file.
